Call of Duty
Call of Duty is a Historical First-Person Shooter game that takes place during World War II.(This is incorrect. While I'm not sure that it is the first, Medal of Honor on PS1 came out in 1999.) Call of Duty came out Oct 29, 2003 for the PC from Activision and the Infinity Ward. Story Mode Call of Duty starts you at an American Boot Camp where you learn to crawl, climb, fire your weapon, throw gernades, and plant bombs, plus claymores. Then you start as Pvt. Martin of the U.S. 101st Airborne Division parachuting into France as a pathfinder of the 101st Airborne Division on D-Day for the Battle of Normandy. In the American campaign fight in the locations Sainte-Mère-Église, Brécourt Manor, and Bastogne. As the British campaign you are Sgt. Jack Evans of the British 6th Airborne Division and fight on the Pegasus Bridge, Eder Dam, and the ship Tirpitz. The Russian campaign begins as Alexei Ivanovich Voronin in the 13th Guards Rifle Division in the Battle of Stalingrad. You fight in close combat in an underground sewer system and including a recreation of the battle for Pavlov's House. The Russian campaign continues with the liberation of Poland and soon followed by a role as a tank commander. The Russian campaign ends as a soldier in Berlin with the raising of the Soviet flag above the ruins of the Reichstag. Multiplayer In the Call of Duty multiplayer it is similar to many first-person shooters multiplayer games with respawning in deathmatch mode, selection of weapons at the start of the game (and the possibility of selecting to respawn with a different weapon), and very fast-paced gameplay. In the multiplayer game there is Behind Enemy Lines, Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Retrieval, Search & Destroy and Headquarters. Game Mods Call of Duty has a number of mods varying levels of content and development. A few of the popular mods include: *'Revolt' :Changes the Allies And Axis into a 21st century coalition versus resistance style of gameplay. The normal World War II era weapons are changed to look and shoot like modern weapons. *'Heat of Battle' :Commonly known as "HOB". Heat of Battle offers several new gametypes and maps. The World War II theme is unchanged new weapons such as bayonets and the M3 Grease Gun. There is also new features such as minefields which protectes spawn points to make it unique. A capture-and-hold style gametype was also added. *'SWAT' :Changes the Axis and Allies into a modern day face off between criminals and the SWAT forces. The weapons are replaced with modern weaponry, and new game types are added. In one particular game type, one player on the SWAT team is designated as the "Target" or "Hostage" and must be escorted by SWAT forces to the extraction point while criminal forces try to kill the "Target". *'AWE "Additional War Effects"' :Commonly referred to as "A-W-E". AWE is most popular in the 1.3 Multiplayer Version. AWE adds features in game such as cooking gernades, portable MG42's, bleeding and sprinting. Such other mods include custom maps and tanks as well as other things including half tracks, field guns, and mortars. Others include using two grenades while prone to make a trip wire. AWE also does some behind the scenes work, fixing some common exploited bugs, in the maps, and scripts of Call of Duty. AWE is a server-side mod. *'Paint Ball' - Usually called the "ballin" mod due to "pb" being PunkBuster. In this alteration of the game each side may pick from paint ball guns. Along with the guns they are given paint grenades. *'Anarchic Mod' :A server-side mod by the anarchic-x online gaming community. Awards *'2003 Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences' **Game of the Year *'2004 Game Developers Choice Awards' **Excellence in Audio ''Call of Duty'' in popular culture Call of Duty was featured on the third season of the US version of The Office, in an episode called The Coup, as a "team building exercise". Category:Games